The technology relates to a vehicle control apparatus of a vehicle provided with a selectable assist mode that allows for transfer of drive force of each of an engine and an electric motor to a wheel.
A vehicle such as an automobile is often mounted not only with an engine as a power source, but also with an electric motor such as a motor generator and an integrated starter generator (ISG) as the power source. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-252765. Assisting the engine using the electric motor enables an engine load to be reduced, thus allowing for reduction in a fuel consumption amount.